The story of Haku
by Fast1r1s
Summary: Haku survived and during the time in the 4th great shinobi war Naruto and Haku meet. Then They become brothers. Male haku.
1. Meeting

Note this story takes place after Naruto Shippuuden episode 287.

As Naruto and Killer B were running in the distance 2 figures appeared in front of them. The figures were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Both Naruto and B charged at the akatsuki members ready to kill them. Suddenly the blonde saw their faces and instantly stopped and blocked B's attack.

"Bakayarō! Konoyarō! What are you doing?!" said B.

"I know one of them and the other one seems oddly familiar." was Naruto's answer.

In front of them were 2 people. One of them was a woman with orange eyes and a paper flower in her hair. The other one was a feminine looking boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Konan, You said you were done with the akatsuki." Naruto mumbled..

"I was. But then they got a new leader...he is next to me go ahead and speak with him." Konan stated.

Naruto looked at the other Akatsuki member and after he saw his face he was completely shocked.

"I saw you die! I Helped Kakashi-Sensei bury you! I Cried over your grave a ton of times... no it can't be you. It can't be Haku" Naruto shouted crying.

"I see you remember me." The boy answered and smiled at Naruto.

Naruto punched him in the stomach and Haku coughed out blood.

"Sorry, I dont know whether to be angry or happy. Im really happy you are alive, but if its really you why didn't you show up a couple of years ago? And why the hell are you in the Akatsuki?"

"I guess i'll have to tell my story, again. Well after i saved Zabuza from Kakashi's attack i thought i was dead, seems you thought the same. Anyway i was just in a death-like state and i woke up in a grave i crawled out of the grave and when i saw Zabuza's grave i was dead in the inside, and dying on the outside. After that i passed out and the next thing i remember was waking up on a bed being completely healed. It didn't matter for me - i lost my purpose in life and didnt want to live. Then i my healer and her assistant came in. They asked me for my name and after i told them mine they told me theirs - Tsunade and Shizune."

Naruto's eyes opened widely.

"Granny Tsunade saved you?!" he shouted.

"Yes and please dont interrupt me. I was not willing to live anymore but Tsunade-sama talked me over Zabuza. After that she trained me in medical jutsu and in taijutsu. But still i had to see you. I left them and went to the Leaf village to search for you. When i reached the guards told me that you went with Jiraiya to retreive the new Hokage and i decided to go to Zabuza's grave."

"Wait you went to the leaf village when i was out to search for the new hokage? You should have stayed with Tsunade because she's the new Hokage!"  
Haku opened his eyes widely_.'So she is Hokage now' _he thought.  
"Anyways, after i returned to search for you again the guards told me you went to train with Jiraiya and you will be back in a couple of weeks. I then made a small treehouse and lived there while you were out training. Oh i was training as well. The akatsuki came 3 times to ask me to join them. I refused the first 2 times but the third time Konan and Nagato came to ask me personally. They told me their story and since i was all alone since i left Tsunade i accepted joining them not the Akatsuki. I went to Amekagure with them and i started to live with them. They did not tell me you were the nine tails Jinchuriki host though. The next day your master Jiraiya infiltrated the village and attacked Nagato. They told me to watch and leave them handle him. He was the one training you so i thought you are somewhere close to him waiting. So i went searching for you. When i got back with negative results i saw Jiraiya almost dead and i thought of saving him so i saved him but kept it a secret from Pein."  
"So Ero-Sennin is still alive?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes but he is still in a deep coma. So Nagato told me they are going on a mission and told me to protect Amekagure. Then i heard you are back to the village by Konan she told me you stopped them. Then i went unconcious for some reason. I saw Nagato and he told me before he dies he wants to give me some powers. He increased my chakra to about 20 times my usual chakra. I had to stay in bed for quite some time because of my new chakra limits. Anyways he told me I can revive all Akatsuki members that have wore the ring for more than a month except for Orochimaru. He also told me I can now spawn in all akatsuki members and use his Hologram jutsu (you know the one they use on their meetings). He told me he trusts i am strong enough to hold the Akatsuki thus hes making me a leader. He pleased me to take care of Konan and to help you get world peace. Now i had to recover for about two weeks and Konan was taking care of me, thats when we become friends.(You know Konan is still alive because Haku healed her and did not let her die by Obito). I went to the Leaf to search for you again but they told me you went on a mission. When the war started i knew you would take part in it so i started looking for you and Konan was with me. Yesterday I met Kakashi and after telling him my story he told me to look for you here and here I am. Oh and i have to tell you the Akatsuki now are after peace and the only way of achieving it is by getting you."  
"Oh great so you also want to seal me away?"  
"Who said it has to do anything with the fox inside of you? So Naruto do you remember your last words to me back then?"  
**Flashback **

"If we'd met under different circumstances we might have become friends."

**End of flashback**  
"So, Naruto can this be our different circumstances?"

Before Haku realised Naruto was hugging him and crying.  
"Of course. Lets be friends."  
"But now Naruto its a war, there is no time for crying. Kakashi told me after we met eachother to go and help the medical core. I think i will be going now. Oh and one last thing what was the name of the pink haired girl?"  
"She's Sakura. Haku please survive the war and Lets meet again after it."

"Sure Naruto-Kun."

They went at two different directions with their companions both with a smile.


	2. Haku and Sakura

As Sakura was healing a man on a bed in her room she suddenly saw a senbon fly in his neck. She turned around to see 2 women with black cloaks with red clouds.  
"You heartless bastards why did you kill an innocent man who was not capable of fighting?" she screamed and then the silence made her hear the panic all around the camp.  
"Look again." was 1 of the women's reply.  
Sakura looked over to the guy on the bed. She was shocked- the man was glowing green and after a couple of seconds the senbon melted and the guy was completely healed.

"Aren't you supposed to be our enemies?" the pink haired girl asked in a battle stance.

"We are not your enemies." One of the girls replied.  
"How can i trust you?"  
"Shizune on the door will assure you." the dark haired girl said.  
This was when Sakura realised that somebody knocked on the door and by the voice she could tell it was Shizune and Tonton in her hands._'But where does she know Shizune?' _the pink haired thought. The pig owner bursted right in shouting:  
"Sakura everybody in the camp was healed by what seems to be senbons."  
"I think they did it." the pink said and pointed at the two Akatsuki members and Shizune seemed surprised.  
"Haku? Is that you? Well havent seent you in a while."said Shizune.

"Wait where do I know you from?" Sakura said trying to remember.

"So you dont remember me. Do you remember your mission to protect a bridge builder some time ago?" Sakura nodded. "Well thats how i look without the mask" sait Haku smiling.

"Now i remember! You are the bastard who tried to kill Sasuke and Naruto and nearly killed Sasuke."

"I wasn't trying to kill them."

"Yeah right thats why Sasuke almost survived."

"Actually i intentionally put him in a death like state. I told you alredy i was never trying to kill them. I was just trying to win enough time so Zabuza could finish the business with the bridge builder and i could leave them alone." Sakura looked shocked and felt sorry.

"Im sorry for not recognising you and called you a bastard...twice."

"No actually it was quite expected."

"How so?"  
"Well i assume you probably never saw my face back then, you thought i was dead and a couple of years passed. About calling me a bastard it was also quite expected, you see its a normal reaction to seeing somebody from an evil organisation that everybody beleives started a war against the great nations."

"Wait, beleives? You did start a war."

"Yes the war has nothing to do with the Akatsuki actually. The war was started by a former member of the akatsuki which no one expected to be Uchiha Madara."  
"So you are actually a boy... Naruto was right you do look like a girl." Haky let go a warm smile."But who is the girl right next to you is she a boy too or? And is she friendly as well?"

"This is Konan."  
"Sorry never heard of you."  
"Do you remember Nagato's attack on the village?" Konan said.

"I don't remember anybody called Nagato to attack the village."

"Oh... you probably know him as Pein"Haku said  
"Well yes how could i forget, the whole village was destroyed."

"She was his partner, and they were also best friends since their childhood and orphans like me."

Sakura looked shocked.  
"If she was his partner she isnt friendly!"  
"No she really is pretty nice." Haku let another warm smile and looked into Sakura's eyes to assure her.  
"I refuse to beleive that somebody as nice and kind as you has entered an organisation full of heartless freaks." Sakura said pointing at Haku and Shizune nodded in agreement.

"Well currently the only members of the Akatsuki are standing in front of you and i dont think we are heartless freaks."

"Anyway why did you even join an evil organisation?"  
"You would understand if you stay completely alone for a couple of years and then Konan and Nagato appear and seem to understand you completely as they have gone through the same pain. Besides how else i was going to become the Akatsuki Leader?"  
"So you are Konan's leader? You said that you are the only ones right now."

"For now yeah... Sort of. But when the Edo-Tensei is canceled i will be able to ressurect the former Akatsuki members: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu."

"But why are you going to ressurect them and how?"  
"Relax Nagato told me he beleives i will be able to stop them all. He also gave me the power to ressurect anybody who has hold one of the Akatsuki rings for more than two months."

"What about Orochimaru and Tobi?"

"Orochimaru is still alive and why would i ressurect the main enemy at this war?"

"Orochimaru is alive? "Said Sakura shocked.  
"Yes, he is basically immortal, but he is incapitated so we wont hear from him soon."

"Wasn't one of the akatsuki members also immortal?"

"You are talking about Hidan right? Well he is immortal but he died out of lack of nutrition."

"So what are you going to do after you ressurect the Akatsuki?"  
"I am going to go for the new goal. World Peace. And our way of accomplishing it is by helping Naruto."  
"Oh i almost forgot. How did you survive Kakashi's Raikiri?"

"He hit a pressure point and he put me in a death-like state. I woke up at the grave bleeding badly and dug myself up. Then Tsunade-sensei and Shizune saved me."

"Wait did you just say Tsunade-SENSEI?"

"Yes, she tought me in Taijutsu and in Medical jutsu. After i got all i could from her(though i couldnt master her monstrous strenght) i left the two ladies and went on my own. I then even surpassed my teacher"

"You surpassed Tsunade?!" Sakura and Shizune shouted.

"Anyway i came here to ask you for a favor."  
"What kind of favor?" the pink asked.  
"Could you take care of a certain person while im fighting in the war?"They both nodded."Great Konan lets go." he said as Konan manipulated a scroll of paper to one of the beds and then Haku Made a handseal. A puff of smoke appeared.

"Jiraiya?!" Shizune and Sakura shouted in a union again.  
"Yes i saved him but since then he's been in a coma."

"Of course we are going to look after Jiraiya but Could i ask you for a favor as well?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, of course."

"Could you teach me that technique you used to heal everybody in a couple of seconds?"  
"No problem but lets do it after the war okay?"

"Of course."

"Bye" Both akatsuki members said as they suddenly dissapeared. Sakura had a smile on her face.


	3. Haku Uzumaki

Naruto was battling both Obito and Madara when a certain Akatsuki member appeared next to him.

"Need some help?"Haku asked.  
"We are doing fine. Go ahead and help the 5 kage-they are in trouble Madara has injured them and they need medical attention."Naruto said.

"Hai."said Haku and dissapeared. _'So we have another traitor in the Akatsuki? but why is he listening to the Jinchuriki?'_ Obito thought.

**At another place.**  
The 4 kage were laying on the ground badly injured, and the Hokage was cut in half by Madara's wood style. The worst thing is that she was concious unlike the other ones.  
"Katsuy go ahead and heal the other i will be fine." said Tsunade. Suddenly the wood that was in Tsunade's middle froze and then broke.

"No you are not fine Tsunade-sama. Dont waste your last chakra healing them. I will take care of them and get you fixed." said an Akatsuki member standing right next to her. He threw Senbon at the ninja and the started to glow green.

"Haku?" Tsunade said confused"Its too late for me. Even i couldn't fix somebody in as bad position as mine."

"What is going on who is that Akatsuki member next to you Tsunade?" The Raikage said.  
"No time to say who I am. Tsunade last time we saw each other i said that next time you see me i will be better than you. Lets see if i was right."said Haku and let a smile. Both Tsunade and A(the raikage) were shocked.

"Better than the Hokage? What do you mean, she is the best medic in the world." A shouted.

"Raikage he was my student once he may have become better now." Tsunade said.

Haku threw a senbon at Tsunade's neck.

"How are you going to help her? By killing her?!" Raikage shouted in shock.  
"I hit a special pressure point. She wont feel pain for 2 hours."Haku said as he put both of Tsunade's body parts together. The then threw about a hundred senbon which held the 2 pieces together. All of the senbon started glowing and Tsunade was back together after a couple of seconds, and then the senbon melted.

"You are done Tsunade." Haku said smiling.  
"You have really surpassed me boy!" Said Tsunade happily.

"I will be going now, all of you are healed. Just wake the others up." Said Haku and dissapeared.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto was in the air battling Madara. Suddenly Kurama shouted:

"Behind you Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see a root coming straight at him. It wass to late to dodge it. But then he saw the root being sliced it two.

"Hope i wasn't too late."Said Haku holding an ice sword.

"Right in time Haku!" Naruto said glad that Haku was there to help him. After a couple of moments Naruto was battling in front and Haku protecting him on the back. But Haku couldn't protect both their backs so he left his unprotected. Thats when Madara saw an opening and hit Haku at the back of his head.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted as he saw his friend falling to the ground with his head hitting the ground. When the dust cleared he was Haku just laying there_.'No He can't be dead again. No he can't be.'_Naruto thought as he was getting really angry.  
"Naruto this is no time to be crying over your friends! This is a war its normal to lose friends. Now focus on the battle"said Kakashi but Naruto wasn't listening.

**"You will pay for what you did !" **Naruto shouted as he shifted into Kyubi mode. Before Madara realised what was happening Naruto was alredi slicing him into pieces.  
"It is useless the reanimated body is invincible." Madara said calmly. But then he saw he was surrounded by paper. The paper had 'Seal' written on it. Behind him was standing Konan and sealed the Uchiha.

"Was i too late?"Konan asked.

"Too late for Haku..."Naruto said sad.

"I'm sorry."Konan said.

"No time to be sorry lets help Kakashi with Obito." Naruto shouted. The paper User send a lot of Paper shuriken at him and they went through him.  
"Didn't i kill you?" Obito sad confused.

"He"Konan was pointing at Haku"Saved me and now I am going to finish what i started and avenge him." It was then when Obito realised that the shuriken had paper bombs in they exploded there was Obito full in pain.

"But how did they hit me?"

"I hit you in your dimension" Kakashi said as he was appearing with Kamui. Obito fell to the ground. When they checked him he was dead. The 7 Bijuu then got released from the Gedo Mada statue.

"Thank you Naruto" All of them said in union. This is when all of the Kage and everybody else got to the spot. As they saw Obito dead and Madara sealed away they all cheered. The Kage got their People and headed to thetheir villages. Only Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura went to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" the pink haired asked him.

"Im fine. But i can't say the same about H-Haku" Naruto said and started to cry.

"Whats wrong with him?" Tsunade said.

"Madara hit him while he was protecting me. He fell on his head from a great distance. He hasn't moved since then." He said sadly.  
"Where is he?" the three girls asked. Naruto showed them the way and they all went to Haku.  
"Well he is still alive and is physically okay." Tsunade said and the blonde was finally smiling."But i dont know whats going on in his head. Lets wake him up, shall we?"

"Yes, please wake him up." Naruto said very happy that Haku is okay. They woke him up. Haku opened his eyes and he saw Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, Shizune, Tonton, Kakashi and Konan all staring at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" said Haku confused. He then looked at his hands"Who am I?"

"He seems to have forgotten everything." said Sakura sadly.

"Isn't there anyway to help him get his memory back?" asked Naruto obviously worried.

"Well its up to him if he will remember." Tsunade said. After that Haku started screaming as he was stabbed really slowly and grabbed his head. Tsunade went to remove his hands and see what was going on. Then he stopped her and said:

"Im fine Tsunade-sama, its just really painful to get all your memories back all at once." Haku said smiling.

"Haku! Im so glad you are okay we were so worried about you!" Said Naruto hugging the boy and crying of happiness. They all headed to the Cloud village. Then Haku said:

"Hold on i want to try something. Is the Edo-tensei canceled?" Everybody nodded"Good now lets get started." He made some handsigns bit his finger and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" then put his hand on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared out everybody saw all the Akatsuki members that are supposed to be dead again there.  
"Hmm? Where are we? Didnt i succeed canceling the Edo-Tensei" Itachi asked confused.  
"I ressurected you and i am ressuming the Akatsuki. But now we aren't and evil organisation. You will all go with Konan to Amekagure to wait for orders as i am the new leader." said Haku.

"Who the fuck are you? What if we dont want to? What if we all attack you and kill you?" Hidan said and the Akatsuki members agreed and attacked him all at once. Every member but Itachi and Konan attacked him and thought he is dead for sure. Then they realised what Haku did. Hidan had his Scyte frozen and his head chopped of there was a senbon hold by water pointing at his head. Kakuzu's attack were blocked by an ice and there were senbon held by water pointed at all of his hearts. Kisame's water attack was also canceled and he also had a senbon pointed at him. Zetsu was frozen in an ice Cube and he had nowhere to go. Sasori's Hiruko was frozen and he had a Senbon that was clearly poisoned aimed at his human part. Deidara's Spiders were frozen in mid air and he also had a senbon pointed at him. Deidara smirked.

"KATSU!" he shouted.

"Nice try but the ice drank all of your chakra from the explosive clay spider and without the chakra it is useless." Haku said coldly. All Akatsuki members were going to die by a single boy.

"It's useless to attack him he knows everything about us so he prepared himself. As i can see Konan is on his side and she knows everything there is to know about us." Said Itachi calmly.  
"As expected from you Itachi you are calm and not as impulsive as them. Could you please hold them tight and protect Konan on the way?" Haku asked and Itachi nodded.  
"What is your name?" Itachi asked.

"Haku."

"Good now shall we go?" Itachi asked as Haku was putting Hidan's head on its place and healing him. They all headed at Amekagure. All Konoha ninja were shocked at what happened right now.

"Wait why are they going to Amekagure?" Tsunade asked.

"Konan is Amekagure's leader so they will stay there until i need them."

"So Haku what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I will help you achieve world peace. I think i will be heading to Amekagure as well now."

"Why don't you come to Konoha with us? You will sleep in my house. Please granny Tsunade let him come." Naruto said.

"I would, if I had the word." Tsunade answered.

"What do you mean? You are the hokage."

"Well that is true but Haku is originally a Mist nin. If Mei, The Mizukage wants him back i will have no word. Why don't you go ahead and ask her? I can see her heading to the Mist right now." Tsunade said and Haku went ahead to the Mizukage to ask for permission.

"Naruto are you sure you can trust him? After all he is a rouge ninja and a member of the Akatsuki." Sakura said.

"Of course i can trust him. I can trust my life on him in a battle. After all we understand eachother as we went through the same pain in our childhood. And i know how kind he is. I know how he would even give his life to protect something precious, I will make Konoha precious to him." Naruto answered and Sakura seemed to be satisfied by the answer.

The Mizukage was walking as she suddenly saw an Akatsuki member appear in front of her and grabbed her. Next thing she realised is that she was in the forest.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want now."She aksed getting ready for battle.

"I want to talk Mizukage-sama."Haku answered. She was surprised at the 'sama' part."My name is Haku and i am originally from your village. When i was young my parents were killed and i was found by Zabuza Momochi and he trained me. I helped him to try and kill the previous Mizukage and we failed. Now i would like to ask your permission to be officially a Konoha nin. The Hokage is agreed and i need your permission. Since i posses an inportant kekke-genkai you could want me back to your village and i am going back if you want me to."

"So why does an Akatsuki member want my permission to be a nin from another village?"

"I am in the Akatsuki as their leader and they are going to follow my orders. Doesn't matter if they want to. Our new goal is Peace. I want your permission since i am a missing nin from your village and the Hokage said i should ask you."

"You seem nice and i will think about it after you answer my question. Why did you bring me here and did not talk in front of the other Mist nin?"

"They would have attacked me right away after seeing the robe. I do not want any trouble."

"You have my permission." She said"Now please lets go to the others they must be dead worried."

"Okay, and i see you have healed completely."

"How do you know i was injured?"

"Well i was the one who healed you"

"They did say something about an Akatsuki member helping us bub i couldnt beleive it." She said as they were Heading to the other nin. Once they saw the Mizukage and the Akatsuki member they attacked Haku.

"Stop your attacks. He is friendly. Fareawell Haku." She said as Haku went another direction.

Once he reached Naruto he was welcomed by Naruto with another hug.

"You are coming right? Please tell me you are coming."Naruto asked.

"Im sorry Naruto."Naruto got sad"I am coming."he said with a smile.

"So what are you sorry for?"

"I am going to be an intruder in your house."

"Relax i really dont want to live alone. We are going to be roommates. Race to the village? The one who loses buys Ramen to the other one."Before Haku had the chance to answer Naruto got into Kyubi mode and flew ahead with amazing speed. As Naruto was running being sure Haku wont be able to reach him he saw Haku running at the same speed right next to him.

"Hi."Was all he said.

"How do you match my speed?"

"Well do you remember how fast i was before in the mirror dome? Well that really was slow. Now i can go about 10 times without the mirrors and i dont know how fast with the mirrors. Oh and im not using any chakra this is all with stamina. I could go even faster when using my doujutsu that Tsunade found i have. It makes my eyes green and I can see everything in slow motion while im at the same speed." Haku said and showed him his doujutsu.

"Whaaat?!"Naruto said as he saw Haku dissapear. When Naruto reached the gates he saw Haku sleeping close to them. That showed it has been a while since he arrived. He woke him up. The guards asked them both for name and business.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and im coming back home!"  
"You may pass. The lady with the fake akatsuki robe can't pass."

"What? Fake? It is a real robe and relax he is a good guy and he is with me. Let him pass."

"A real Akatsuki member? And its a guy?!"

"Yes and he is going to be a Konoha nin soon."

"You may enter." Kotetsu said confused. When everybody arrived they found Naruto and Haku in Ichiraku's Ramen talking. They told them that Tsunade wants to see them and they headed that way.

"Naruto wait. I have to do something." Said Haku. He made a handsign and Konan appeared next to him. She is coming too.

"So Haku why is that girl here too?" Tsunade asked.

"She is the leader of Amekagure remember? She wants to offer an alliance."

"Hmm an aliance? Gladly, but lets do it later. Haku lets make you a Konoha nin"

"Ok Hokage-sama lets begin"Haku said.

"Age?"

"16"*

"Name and second name?"

"Name Haku and do you really need the second name?"

"Yes. Dont you know yor second name?"

"Not that i don't know it. Its Yuki my clanname, but it brings back bad memories so i dont want it." Haku said remembering his sad Childhood.

"Put him in as Haku Uzumaki. We can be brothers!" Naruto said.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Haku asked surprised.

"Ok i am putting him in as Haku Uzumaki, Naruto,s brother. Chakra nature?"

"Wind and Water."

"Kekke-genkai Type?"

"Ice release and hmm... I dont know how to call my doujutsu. Lets call it _Yukigan_"

"Im sorry ill have to say this Haku but in order to become a real Konoha nin you have to be interrogated." Tsunade said with sadness in her eyes. Haku and Naruto looked with wide eyes.

"No problem, I have been interogatted before. I'll just tell them everything they want to know I dont have a reason to keep a secret."

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter because i enjoyed writing it.  
*Lets just suppose that he is the same age as Naruto**


End file.
